October 19th, 2013 Conversation
Overview Steve was streaming, not much said for a while. Mike and Hatter talked for a bit. Steve had to stop streaming due to OBS rave party. Albert started creating his accounts to raid the stream again, he was a lot faster this time too. There wasn't a stream, too much crashing, due to old men bickering about moeny or something. The Chat · Mod thesovietsteve: Howdy ho pastarinos · Mod hatter_gal: Hey Steve · Mod thesovietsteve: I'll be streaming soon » Chivalry for starters and then some Cryptic stuff · Mod hatter_gal: Very well. · Mod thesovietsteve: http://www.twitch.tv/thesovietsteve Here we go, I'll be starting now · 3:52 Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: Boo. · 3:53 Mod hatter_gal: Hello. · 3:53 Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: Hello. · 3:53 Mod hatter_gal: Everyone is watching Steve as we wait for you. » You can pop in for a visit, if you'd like. · 3:53 Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: I figured. » I should. I should harass him the way he harasses me. · 3:56 Mod hatter_gal: Hey, I ain't gonna stop you. · 3:57 Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: I don't know why you'd want to. · 3:59 Mod hatter_gal: Pfft, I don't. · 4:00 Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: Exactly. · 4:05 Mod hatter_gal: Just as a heads up, I have no clue what Steve is playing. · 4:06 Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: He probably doesn't know either. · 4:07 Mod hatter_gal: And calling it a game is a bit of a stretch. · 4:07 bingotheclown: HONK . · 4:07 Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: Oh, he's playing that Crypt World thing that someone else was wanting me to do. » Man, Steve should stream all night instead of me. He actually gets a decent frame rate. · 4:08 Mod hatter_gal: Hi Bingo. · 4:09 bingotheclown: HONK to you . · 4:09 Mod hatter_gal: Well, that's because he plays games that aren't very demanding. If he plays a 3D game, the quality becomes a bit borked. » Still functional, however. · 4:10 Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: I'd take bets that that game would lag if I streamed it. · 4:15 default_everything: Normally there'd be more people than just this prestream... » Wait nevermind viewer list updated · 4:16 bernkastelwitch: I'm just watching Steve's stream and eating delicious cheesecake with cherries and a nice bottle of coke~. · 4:16 Mod hatter_gal: Privileged asshole. · 4:17 bingotheclown: · 4:17 default_everything: Bern, look, you made Bingo cry · 4:17 bingotheclown: No more fighting! · 4:17 bernkastelwitch: It's just cheesecake.. · 4:17 Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: It's just a TO. · 4:18 bingotheclown: I missed it. · 4:18 kissarmy110936: the quality of a mike stream lol » mike what hot sause did you buy looks good · 4:49 default_everything: Foiled by the rave party · 4:49 bernkastelwitch: God damn Disco Fever. · 4:50 Mod thesovietsteve: I guess Twitch » Got pissed off · 4:50 default_everything: YEEEEEAAAA- oh wait nevermind · 4:50 Mod thesovietsteve: What? Not for communists? · 4:51 bernkastelwitch: · 4:51 drownbern: · 4:51 default_everything: Sorry it kind of looked like - god dammit » Another one · 4:51 bernkastelwitch: Is this gonna be like motherfucking last week...? · 4:51 default_everything: I hope, that was fun · 4:51 irawesome11: damn it i missed the funny · 4:51 bernkastelwitch: Eeeh. · 4:51 default_everything: Well anyways, as I was saying. It looked like a CSI joke even though it was an error, Steve · 4:52 Mod thesovietsteve: It wasn't funny » It just said 'Someone drown Bern' » That's what I was going for, whatwith the urinating game. :C · 4:52 default_everything: Oh.... » Well, you forgot the sunglasses · 4:52 bernkastelwitch: Those jokes are getting a bit too far. · 4:53 Mod thesovietsteve: I have auto sunglasses · 4:53 irawesome11: is albert at it again? · 4:53 bernkastelwitch: Probably. · 4:53 Mod thesovietsteve: Yeah, like I said all he did was go "Someone drown bern!" · 4:53 default_everything: Who knows? Maybe it was their newest member, Pink Panther · 4:53 bernkastelwitch: He's the only one I can think of who really wants me dead. » Really Default? I thought it was Fred Flinstone. · 4:54 default_everything: I think Stickycream told you to kill yourself and called you autistic » But then again he doesn't really come anymore · 4:54 bernkastelwitch: I think people are really pushing the jokes on me a bit too far. » At least that's what it feels like when i get death threats like that~. · 4:55 Mod thesovietsteve: Oh please, I get them all the time · 4:55 default_everything: What's Felix been doing by the way? · 4:55 bernkastelwitch: You get them from a cranky little toddler Steve. · 4:56 Mod thesovietsteve: The same one you get yours from » As well as any anti-communist · 4:56 bernkastelwitch: Good point. · 4:56 kissarmy110936: hope we get a you was shock · 4:56 cesarvthunder1: hey everyone :3 · 4:56 bernkastelwitch: Hey Cesar~. · 4:56 Mod thesovietsteve: Hi cesar · 4:57 default_everything: Hi cesar salad · 4:57 cesarvthunder1: hello how you all doing » default you can go die now · 4:57 default_everything: :C · 4:57 cesarvthunder1: jk ;D · 4:57 bernkastelwitch: Good other than Albert at it again with the death threats. · 4:57 default_everything: C: · 4:57 irawesome11: albert = funnymouth · 4:57 kissarmy110936: lol · 4:57 cesarvthunder1: bern listen albert can go suck the biggest park or my yak · 4:57 Mod thesovietsteve: Except without the funny · 4:58 irawesome11: youtube funnymouth for decent creepypasta · 4:58 bernkastelwitch: He was even bitching at me on Twitter. · 4:58 default_everything: Why is drownbern still in the viewer list · 4:58 cesarvthunder1: well then you just be like MOTHERFOCKER Go Away my cookies · 4:58 default_everything: link pleeeeaaaase? · 4:58 cesarvthunder1: oohh wqait that sme · 4:58 kissarmy110936: bern who dont do that to you lol · 4:59 bernkastelwitch: I think his Twitter username was "UberFatAlbert" and he was screaming at me, people I talk to, Justin Bieber, Oprah Winfrey, and Jim Carrey I believe. · 4:59 Mod thesovietsteve: Shock twist: It's actually Oprah · 5:00 kissarmy110936: i hate twitter i think its dumb as hell · 5:00 bernkastelwitch: Albert IS Oprah!?! · 5:00 deathnote4bern: · 5:00 irawesome11: ho ho · 5:00 default_everything: fuck i missed it · 5:00 Mod thesovietsteve: I wonder who that was meant for » He just said die die die · 5:00 default_everything: how dare you use my color · 5:00 Mod thesovietsteve: Now we will never know · 5:00 irawesome11: well obviously hes an animu since he knows of deathnote · 5:00 bernkastelwitch: Great. Now he has a death note. · 5:01 cesarvthunder1: dammm\ · 5:01 bernkastelwitch: I think Albert is actually that Light ***. · 5:01 default_everything: anyways... "has a disturbing dark side" » really bern · 5:01 irawesome11: place your bets now! what will his next name be? · 5:02 bernkastelwitch: Hmm... · 5:02 default_everything: Oh god, this is actually kind of hard... · 5:02 bernkastelwitch: "Cancer4Bern"? "Polio4Bern?" What? · 5:02 default_everything: There are so little choices, yet so many possibilities at the same time · 5:02 Mod hatter_gal: DeathNoteScat4Bern? · 5:02 irawesome11: BernHasAids · 5:03 bernkastelwitch: God dammit Hatter now my mind went to a site I wish I never saw. · 5:03 default_everything: Bern_is_muslim · 5:03 Mod thesovietsteve: Also I'm shocked he hasn't sent me notes · 5:03 kissarmy110936: get the bucket bern · 5:03 cesarvthunder1: i dont care for those people · 5:03 irawesome11: he cant really troll you steve, since you don't care · 5:03 Mod thesovietsteve: Also rate my tyranny pls · 5:03 bernkastelwitch: Though in reality stuff like that is too far. · 5:03 Mod hatter_gal: 4, for being too Communist. · 5:04 Mod thesovietsteve: Alright, one vote for 10/10 · 5:04 default_everything: 10.5/10 · 5:04 kissarmy110936: voteing for what? · 5:04 Mod thesovietsteve: How great my tyranny (moderation) is · 5:05 kissarmy110936: oh · 5:05 default_everything: 2000/10 it's okay · 5:05 kissarmy110936: over 9000! · 5:05 Mod thesovietsteve: c: · 5:05 irawesome11: 8 for being a good mod. points deducted for living near sweden. · 5:05 Mod hatter_gal: Out of what, Kiss? · 5:05 kissarmy110936: 1 · 5:05 cesarvthunder1: lol · 5:05 kissarmy110936: lol · 5:05 default_everything: Ira, the swedish people are suffering because of the cancer's reign of terror · 5:05 Mod thesovietsteve: Alright so unanimously perfect » Good times c: · 5:06 irawesome11: lol · 5:06 berniscommunist: · 5:06 default_everything: ... dammit how did we not guess that!? · 5:06 cesarvthunder1: what the hell · 5:06 irawesome11: awwww i lost · 5:06 kissarmy110936: XD · 5:06 Mod hatter_gal: Boo, that name is too boring. · 5:06 cesarvthunder1: only steve is communist » wtf · 5:06 bernkastelwitch: Now now don't please Steve. · 5:06 Mod thesovietsteve: I decide who is a communist. · 5:06 cesarvthunder1: true steve · 5:06 irawesome11: next round of voting! go! · 5:06 default_everything: Okay... maybe the next one will be one of our guesses · 5:06 Mod thesovietsteve: And besides if you show up saying Bern is a communist and that Bern must be destroyed then you're just making me unhappy :l · 5:06 cesarvthunder1: steve can i be communist and be paid the same as a doctor? · 5:07 kissarmy110936: did any one see that mike has over 1000 followers on twitch · 5:07 Mod hatter_gal: BernisSweden? · 5:07 irawesome11: Gay4Bern · 5:07 Mod hatter_gal: I noticed. » Since it's right there. · 5:07 Mod thesovietsteve: I'll take it under consideration Cesar · 5:07 Mod hatter_gal: We need to commemorate. · 5:07 cesarvthunder1: thank you steve · 5:07 kissarmy110936: o · » lol · 5:07 Mod thesovietsteve: It's been that way for a few weeks now · 5:07 cesarvthunder1: all praise the steve · 5:07 Mod thesovietsteve: Mike denies having any followers · 5:07 kissarmy110936: i know · 5:07 Mod thesovietsteve: All praise Lenin and the party! · 5:07 cesarvthunder1: mike denies alot of things » · 5:08 default_everything: Lenin a hand · 5:08 bernkastelwitch: Mike denies being in denial if he denies the denial with a big deny. · 5:08 irawesome11: wut the fuck bern · 5:08 kissarmy110936: mike is soooo popular · 5:08 bernisreallymikennemonic: DESTROY!!!!!!!!!!!!! · 5:08 irawesome11: thats too much to think · 5:08 cesarvthunder1: its makes sense · 5:08 default_everything: what · 5:08 irawesome11: lol · 5:08 Mod hatter_gal: Actually, a denial would've worked there better than "deny", Bern. · 5:08 cesarvthunder1: yeah true » English why you fail bern · 5:09 bernkastelwitch: How many insult usernames does that make now~? · 5:09 Mod thesovietsteve: Hatter I'll take a short break, destroy the counter-revolutionaries if they appear · 5:09 irawesome11: Next guess is ItsBernToBeSquare · 5:09 cesarvthunder1: · 5:09 Mod hatter_gal: Alrighty. Time to take the reigns, as usual. · 5:09 default_everything: Bern_is_my_waifu · 5:09 cesarvthunder1: everyone take a moment to praise the steve and hatter · 5:09 Mod hatter_gal: I think he's purposefully not choosing our choices. · 5:09 cesarvthunder1: for keeping the weirdos away » wait a minute · 5:10 Mod hatter_gal: We're very selective about our weirdos. · 5:10 cesarvthunder1: ok good · 5:10 irawesome11: lol · 5:10 bernkastelwitch: They have to pass the Weirdo test of 1000 suns. · 5:10 cesarvthunder1: cause i was like wait im a weirdo shit » dammm » well im fucked » :3 · 5:11 Mod hatter_gal: Well my other choice was to TO you, so there's that. · 5:11 bernisforeveraman: · 5:11 default_everything: man these are hard to guess · 5:11 Mod hatter_gal: Psh, now he's hitting low. · 5:11 bernkastelwitch: Uuugh. · 5:11 cesarvthunder1: i can think of a few that havent come up yet · 5:11 default_everything: Bernisacomputer · 5:11 cesarvthunder1: bernisaterrorist · » bernisatheswedishcancer · 5:12 default_everything: Bernlikestoeatbabies · 5:12 cesarvthunder1: bernisawalmartemplpye · 5:12 bernkastelwitch: All I saw from that was him saying I'm a Left Wing or some BS. · 5:12 irawesome11: BernTheBrony · 5:12 stevescatshower: · 5:12 cesarvthunder1: bernworksatmcdonald · 5:12 default_everything: it's steve this time · 5:12 cesarvthunder1: wtf · 5:12 irawesome11: uh oh, hes surprising us now · 5:12 Mod hatter_gal: Now that's one outta left field. · 5:12 cesarvthunder1: He Changed · » bern is free for now · 5:13 Mod hatter_gal: And is it me, or is he working faster than before? · 5:13 default_everything: Oh man, who's he gonna go after next? · 5:13 cesarvthunder1: yeah he is · 5:13 bernkastelwitch: Don't jinx it Cesar. · 5:13 default_everything: No... it must be multiple people working towards a common goal! · 5:13 irawesome11: What do you mean he cut the power man, they're animals! · 5:13 cesarvthunder1: dammit too late · 5:13 kissarmy110936: really you have to have no life if you keep makeing profiles on here just to troll. that keeps useing up space and dead profiles makes me sick · 5:13 Mod hatter_gal: Ditto. · 5:13 cesarvthunder1: yep · 5:14 Mod hatter_gal: Dead profiles bring more traffic, but also clog the systems. · 5:14 bernkastelwitch: Twitch needs to fix their shit when it comes to people making accounts. Like a limit or something. · 5:14 cesarvthunder1: yeah bu thtey dont · 5:14 Mod hatter_gal: Or make some fucking IP ban option. · 5:14 cesarsaladsupreme: · 5:14 cesarvthunder1: Yay · 5:14 default_everything: Oh god it's cesar this time! · 5:14 irawesome11: lol · 5:14 cesarvthunder1: i enjoy that · 5:14 Mod thesovietsteve: Looks like you have a new fan · 5:14 cesarvthunder1: come up with more · » cause you know i havent been called that since high schoiol · 5:15 kissarmy110936: youtube did that with dead profiles be for if they did not get used for some time they got takken down · 5:15 Mod hatter_gal: Pfft · 5:15 bernkastelwitch: Wat. · 5:15 default_everything: They're going after kiss next I just know it · 5:15 Mod thesovietsteve: Takken · 5:15 hattertheflatter: · 5:15 cesarvthunder1: yeah · 5:15 default_everything: Nope, it's hatter · 5:15 cesarvthunder1: wtf now that was just mean · 5:15 kissarmy110936: o damn they used hatter · 5:15 Mod hatter_gal: What does that even means? » *mean · 5:16 irawesome11: boob size hatter · 5:16 kissarmy110936: i got no clue lol · 5:16 Mod thesovietsteve: I think he's trying to question your mammaries · 5:16 Mod hatter_gal: I'd like to think flatter belly? · 5:16 irawesome11: lol · 5:16 Mod hatter_gal: Then it would be...flattering! · 5:16 cesarvthunder1: he is rotating · 5:16 Mod hatter_gal: Besides, I could do with less boobage, actually. · 5:16 cesarvthunder1: dammmm · 5:16 Mod hatter_gal: For one, I could buy bras that don't look like doilies! · 5:16 Mod thesovietsteve: Really now? · 5:17 bernkastelwitch: Where is our sanity going? · 5:17 cesarvthunder1: suddendly everyone drops to the ground · 5:17 helium4bernnglack: · 5:17 flavoryfatty: hey everyone · 5:17 cesarvthunder1: damm · 5:17 Mod hatter_gal: Hello. · 5:17 Mod thesovietsteve: Hello · 5:17 kissarmy110936: hatter im sure you got c or ds · 5:17 irawesome11: hello there · 5:17 cesarvthunder1: told you he is rotation · 5:17 default_everything: they were kind of going after glack before · 5:17 Mod hatter_gal: Steve, hold the lines while I yell at Mike. · 5:17 cesarvthunder1: rotating* · 5:17 flavoryfatty: where is our main manguys · 5:17 Mod thesovietsteve: Sure · 5:17 bernkastelwitch: Does this need a Wiki page too~? · 5:18 Mod thesovietsteve: He usually turns up about 40 mins from now · 5:18 irawesome11: he'll be streaming at probably 9 · 5:18 default_everything: We could just edit the Albert article, Bern · 5:18 cesarvthunder1: no now its 10 steve » he is workign faster · 5:18 irawesome11: I swear i still think Albert is either ScrewedNut or Doom · 5:18 bernkastelwitch: Where is Alberts mother? · 5:18 redbear773: hello all how do i become famous enough for a troll · 5:18 cesarvthunder1: doomraider? · 5:18 kurtangle_: · 5:18 Mod thesovietsteve: Hi Redbear, be transgender. · 5:18 irawesome11: yeah · 5:18 cesarvthunder1: just be cool · 5:18 redbear773: lol · 5:18 Mod thesovietsteve: What the hell was that even about? · 5:19 default_everything: kurtangle? what did he say? · 5:19 cesarvthunder1: or be yourself · 5:19 irawesome11: Ankle Lock! · 5:19 Mod thesovietsteve: He just said kurt angle a lot? · 5:19 bernkastelwitch: No Cesar. Doom1312 or some shit. · 5:19 flavoryfatty: so at 9? or 10 » he streams · 5:19 cesarvthunder1: aaa ok · 5:19 default_everything: We should stop talking for a moment, and wait in ambush · 5:19 irawesome11: i dont remember his full name · 5:19 cesarvthunder1: i was going to say » wtf he does · 5:19 noxifer: Bleh. · 5:19 Mod thesovietsteve: Who's Kurt Angle? · 5:19 default_everything: Hi Nox · 5:19 flavoryfatty: a wrestler · 5:19 cesarvthunder1: hey nox :3 · 5:20 Mod hatter_gal: I dunno. · 5:20 irawesome11: Old fat wrassler · 5:20 Mod thesovietsteve: Ah, and hey Nox · 5:20 default_everything: We're being invaded by the RUC again · 5:20 bernkastelwitch: You okay Noxie? · 5:20 cesarvthunder1: but this time with more rotation · 5:20 flavoryfatty: brb making popcorn · 5:20 noxifer: I'm not Here. I'm setting if I hear noise here or not as an alarm to wake up, Don't mind me. · 5:20 Mod hatter_gal: Her status is questionable, Bern. · 5:20 kurtangle_2: · 5:21 irawesome11: not too original now · 5:21 Mod thesovietsteve: Ooooh, he wants to wrestle bern · 5:21 default_everything: Is Kurtangle the newest addition to the RUC? · 5:21 kissarmy110936: lol · 5:21 Mod thesovietsteve: With all the diversity you'd think that he'd be able to let in a trangender person · 5:21 bernkastelwitch: Great. Now that's what we need. A washed out wrestler. He's no Alan Beast though. Alan Beast vs Kurt Angle. · 5:22 Mod hatter_gal: Bern is probably not the weirdest person as far as LGBT situations go. · 5:22 irawesome11: Alan Beast v Kurt Angle v Bern · 5:22 tolah273: Bern would like a transgender person too much · 5:22 bernkastelwitch: Uuugh. · 5:22 Mod thesovietsteve: Well I meant they should be able to accept bern · » If they could accept everyone else in that gorup » group* · 5:22 cesarvthunder1: lol · 5:22 tolah273: ~very true ! · » *~ · 5:23 bernkastelwitch: Not going into this discussion. · 5:23 tolah273: aww we just want them to love you bern~ · 5:23 default_everything: · 5:23 cesarvthunder1: Bern just wants someone to love » · 5:23 Mod thesovietsteve: Oh good, now I'm getting messages · 5:24 irawesome11: any funny vid recommendations while we wait? · 5:24 cesarvthunder1: damm · 5:24 Mod hatter_gal: Well, Bern, we kinda need to go into this discussion. Personally, I wanna see everyone's stance on transgender people. · 5:24 mentarob: love em · 5:24 tolah273: Aren't we supposed to be opposed to them as is mikes stance · 5:24 Mod thesovietsteve: The only one I knew well was a fascist. · 5:24 cesarvthunder1: i really dont care as long as they dont TOUCH MY FUCKING COOIKIES · 5:24 default_everything: me I dunno i dun really care lul (I'm being silly and serious at the same time) · 5:24 kissarmy110936: dont that mean you dont know what you are? · 5:24 bernkastelwitch: I've seen too many people like Kincannon though... · 5:24 Mod hatter_gal: Mike isn't opposed to them, per say, he just really care for them. · 5:24 Mod thesovietsteve: But transgenderness itself isn't really a problem to me. · 5:25 Mod hatter_gal: But it's not like he actively hunts them down. · 5:25 cesarvthunder1: lol · 5:25 tolah273: ^^ idk · 5:25 mentarob: Mike is like Don Rickles · 5:25 bernkastelwitch: Mike is not Todd Kincannon. · 5:25 mentarob: You dont take his hate seriously, you take it for its comedic value · 5:25 Mod hatter_gal: Exactly. · 5:25 cesarvthunder1: off course mike is better · 5:25 Mod thesovietsteve: Okay so I got a message from Kurt Angle. It says Kurt Angle will fight Bern by Jabberjaw's request. And it includes an American flag in the background. · 5:25 tolah273: I like the transgenders more then the gays ~ · 5:25 cesarvthunder1: lol · 5:26 tolah273: i hate don rickles he needs to retire · 5:26 Mod hatter_gal: Wait, what? · 5:26 bernkastelwitch: Wat. · 5:26 irawesome11: I dont see transgender people any differently than others. to me it seems like simple personal expression · 5:26 cesarvthunder1: waht · 5:26 default_everything: So... Kurt Angle is being hired? · 5:26 Mod thesovietsteve: Also Kurt Angle isn't part of the radioactive uber clan since they didn't hashtag it with makebelieve · 5:26 irawesome11: Kurt Angle Quits TNA! Joins RUC! · 5:27 noxifer: why do I even hang out here. bbl Nap until I may or may not hear Mike's voice. · 5:27 tolah273: Well spoke Kiss · 5:27 mentarob: 'switching back and forth' is only something you see on South Park · 5:27 Mod hatter_gal: Now Nox. · 5:27 bernkastelwitch: Oh dear... · 5:28 tolah273: Do people seriously switch back and forth though ~ · 5:28 bojanglelang: Gimmie dat Mike Night! · 5:28 Mod hatter_gal: Ira, it's more like an identity than merely a personal expression. A mentality that goes against the physical sex. · 5:28 default_everything: Bojanglelang, be careful, the RUC is watching us... · 5:28 kissarmy110936: well i dont know im sure there are some that switch · 5:28 bernkastelwitch: Can we move from this conversation please..? · 5:29 irawesome11: certainly » DICKS · 5:29 flavoryfatty: RUC? · 5:29 bojanglelang: ruc? · 5:29 default_everything: Basically, Albert · 5:29 kissarmy110936: ant cross dreasing one? · 5:29 Mod thesovietsteve: Radioactive Uber Clan · 5:29 cesarvthunder1: who? · 5:29 tolah273: Aye i get that people need to express there true self but could they please express it a little less ~ some gay men are worse then the ladies sheesh~ · 5:29 flavoryfatty: OHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh » hmmmmmm » yea 5:29 Mod thesovietsteve: http://mikennemonic.wikia.com/wiki/Radioactive_Uber_Clan · 5:30 irawesome11: there are quite a few Buffalo Bill looking guys out there. · 5:30 default_everything: I drew the logo, isn't it cool? · 5:30 tolah273: fabulous is fine but FABULOUS is a bit much · 5:30 bernkastelwitch: Yeah. · 5:30 Mod hatter_gal: Well, I can't stand it when anyone shoves their "selves" down people's throats. It's rude and really doesn't paint a pretty picture for everyone else. · 5:30 kissarmy110936: lol i never knew mike had a wikia · 5:30 Mod thesovietsteve: I'd shove something down her throat, if you know what I mean · 5:30 default_everything: clapclapclap · 5:30 flavoryfatty: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHaaaaa · 5:31 cesarvthunder1: aaaa · 5:31 flavoryfatty: im stunned · 5:31 Mod thesovietsteve: Kurt Angle 3 just sent me a message » "AT WRESTLEMANIA IT'LL BE BERN VERSUS KURT AGNLE WITH SPECIAL REFEREE FAT ALBERT!!!!!" · 5:31 bernkastelwitch: I'm just gonna move and take a breather from here. Not in the mood. I'll still be on. · 5:31 kissarmy110936: god he is getting really old · 5:32 tolah273: aww steve you hurt Bern · 5:32 Mod thesovietsteve: Nah, Bern loves me · 5:32 Mod hatter_gal: Dammit we warded off Bern. · 5:32 default_everything: Don't worry I can take over · 5:33 Broadcaster mike_nnemonic: BERN, YOU *** SISSY, MAN UP. · 5:33 bojanglelang: MIKE! · 5:33 cesarvthunder1: hey mike · 5:33 kissarmy110936: lol · 5:34 bojanglelang: all hail our lord Mike · 5:34 Mod hatter_gal: You know, Bern, it doesn't hurt to talk about your real self with us. We're dicks, but we're not evil. · 5:34 cesarvthunder1: true » we have a nice side · 5:34 bernkastelwitch: I saw that Mike. We have conversations I don't like hearing at times and people talking about Kurt Angle to the point of it being annoying as hell. · 5:34 Mod thesovietsteve: I'm not a dick, I'm a communist. · 5:34 cesarvthunder1: even though we dont show it · 5:34 bernkastelwitch: I do NOT trust talking to people publicly. · 5:34 tolah273: Lol · 5:35 default_everything: Besides, there are anons watching the chat · 5:35 Mod hatter_gal: Damn. So much for being a family. · 5:35 flavoryfatty: MIKE! HEY MAN · 5:35 cesarvthunder1: you can always trust me bern :3 · 5:35 default_everything: So we're not really having a private conversation · 5:35 bernkastelwitch: I've tried to open up to people before and I end up getting shit on 9/10 times. Category:Conversation Category:Default